Surface 2/Walkthrough
The second Surface level is Goldeneye's eighth mission. It is set in the middle of Siberia, on the Severnaya plateau. This mission takes place (according to Bond's watch) at around 0350 hours. Tiny Bond is unlocked by completing this mission on 00 Agent in 4:15 or less Primary Objectives *Disrupt all surveillance equipment *Break communications link to bunker *Disable Spetznaz support aircraft *Gain entry to bunker Background The Pirate helicopter was tracked to Severnaya, where a Keyhole-1 ELINT satellite recorded a brief firefight. After the Pirate left, the same satellite observed a troop helicopter being made ready at a Spetznaz camp, 200 miles due south. The only way that we can get you there quickly is to drop you from a spy plane, and the Soviet Special Forces will be there before you. M Briefing You should remember this place, 007. We need any evidence of Janus' presence there, and fast. Disable the troop helicopter so that nothing can be removed from the scene, and destroy their surveillance cameras. This had to be an inside job, Bond. Find out who their contact was - the macabre way to do it would be to see their casualty list. Of course, you'd have to know who was there first. Q Branch Right, I've altered a standard mine to take a ten-second fuse. There's only one, so don't play around with it. That should take care of their helicopter. This is a covert op, so I've fitted a silencer to your pistol. Satisfied? No? Well tough; that's all you're getting. Moneypenny Remember the saying, James? 'Never go back'? Walkthrough You start this mission with only a Silenced PP7 and a Remote Mine. DO NOT THROW THE REMOTE MINE! That is the mine that Q gave you - if you use it on anything other than the helicopter, you will fail the mission. This walkthrough is for the Agent difficulty. Notes that pertain to other difficulties will be placed in their respective colors (green for Secret Agent, red for 00 Agent). You will be dropped in the same area as you were in the previous Surface mission. Remember that cabin where you shot the Russian officer? You will be heading there again. If somehow you have not played that mission, it is to your right, off the path. Kill any guards that get in your way (they are Siberian Special Forces, and they're carrying Klobbs, with the occasional KF7). Head to the cabin now. Once you get to the cabin, you will notice that there is a camera beside the door. Shoot the lens. If for some reason you cannot hit the lens, just keep firing until it blows up. Be quick, or the alarm will go off, and Arctic Commandos will be crawling the area making the mission more difficult for you. You will open the cabin door. Inside, a Spetznaz soldier is waiting. He has double Klobbs, and a key you will be needing. Knock him off, get his weapons, and take his key. There is armor here. Pick it up now. If you are playing on 00 Agent, there will be no armor here for you. Get out of the cabin and go to the back of it, facing away from it. See that giant building with the satellite dish on top? That's where you're going. Get there now. Once you get to the building, you will enter and go up the stairs. Do not round the corner just yet - kill any guards that may have followed you inside, then destroy the camera. By not rounding the corner, you just stayed out of the camera's view, buying you a bit more time to destroy it. Round the corner. Go up the next set of stairs. Go through the door straight ahead. The last time you were here, you merely turned the terminal off. This time, you will destroy it. If you've picked up any grenades, those will work here. Otherwise, you will put five bullets in each of the radios. You may destroy the computer monitor, but why waste ammunition that can be put to better use? Do NOT destroy the monitor on 00 Agent mode. Ammo is scarce. That will complete Objective A (Objective B on Secret or 00 Agent). Get out of the building. If you are playing 00 Agent, read on. If you are playing Secret Agent, skip to the green section below. If you are playing Agent, skip straight to the blue section. When you get out of the building, instead of going straight for the helipad, you will go around the building to your left. You will go to a fenced-in area that contains two cabins and a few oil barrels. The building closest to you has a camera on it. Destroy it now. When you destroy the camera, you will leave the fenced-in area, and head further down that same path. At the end of this path are two cabins. The one on your right has a camera on it. Destroy it now. You have just completed Objective A. Relative to the entrance, head straight for the helipad. Waste any guards that get in your way (there are bound to be more hanging around by now). You will notice the helicopter there. Destroy it with the mine that was issued to you (simply plant it directly on the helicopter). Objective B is now complete (C if you're on 00 Agent). Enter the bunker and you will then see a cutscene of Bond being held at gunpoint by three guards with KF7 Soviets. You've just completed Objective B (C on Secret Agent, D on 00 Agent). Welcome to Severnaya, comrade. Category:Mission Walkthroughs